Your's Ever
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Misi untuk Kanon, kali ini ia menjalankan misi dengan Milo. Apakah misi itu? Mind to Read? XD Judul gk sesuai dengan isi


A/N: Haloooo~ Ketemu lagi dengan Author kalian yang cantik ini!

Ayame: Cantik? Nggak salah?

Seiya: Nggak terima ahh...

Author: SHUT UP!

Ayame: Fic apalagi? Hmm? Fandom SS lagi?

Seiya: Weh! Ayo ramaikan Fandom ini!

Author: Ayo donk, fandomnya sepi nih! Me buka dari awal fandom ini adanya bahasa espanol dll yg nggak dimengerti! Fandom SS Indonesia donk! *Mau menyaingi fandom Bleach!*

Ayame: Errr.. One Question, kok bikin fic baru lagi? One-shot?

Author: Iya, modem rese' lagi ada masalah, jadi bisa bikin One-shot! Setelah berkutat dengan chapter, akhirnya bisa bikin One-shot!

Seiya: Hip hip hooray!

Author: Selamat membaca!

**Your's Ever**

**By Ayame'Yumesaki**

**Disclaimer**: Always Made by Masami Kurumada, judul diambil dari kalung Hades yang dipakai Shun & Alone XD

**Rate**: Apa aja boleh deh *PLAK!* maksud saya err... K...

**Summary**: Misi untuk Kanon, kali ini ia menjalankan misi dengan Milo. Apakah misi itu? Mind to Read? XD

A/N: Kali ini i am berkutat di fandom SS.. Lagi nggak mood di fandom Bleach =3= karena males baca juga and gak ada ide... Malah dapet ide kesini, nyasar amat ya..

**Setting**: Kalo di SS: TLC sih harusnya Degel & Kardia, tapi kali ini setelah Hades Arc plus setelah Perang di Elysion.. Charanya bukan Milo & Camus tapi jadi Kanon & Milo XD Kok mereka masih hidup? Nanti ada jawabannya..

Milo suntuk, bosen, gak ada kerjaan dll... Ia sedang bingung harus ngapain! Camus lagi pergi ke Siberia ngajar muridnya tersayang yaitu Hyoga dan itu juga karena Camus pengen liburan. Sebenarnya sih buat membebaskan diri dari Milo =3=

"BOSENNN! CAMUSSS! BALIK KEK!" teriak sang Scorpio ini.

Ada yang lupa kujelasin, kok mereka masih hidup? Ya, Athena menghidupkan mereka kembali dengan alasan ke-5 bronze saints kesayangannya lagi menjalani fase penyembuhan dan butuh orang yang bisa menjaga Sanctuary. Makanya, Shion balik lagi jadi Pope. Itulah kisahnya...

"Milo, ngapain teriak-teriak?" tanya Kanon, ngapain dia kesini? O.O

"Eh Kanon, tumben, ada ape?" tanya Milo balik.

"Kan kamu belom jawab pertanyaanku! Kamu jawab aku jawab" kata Kanon, nggak nyambung ahh..

"Aku bosen, suntuk & nggak ada kerjaan! Camus lagi go home jadi aku bengong tak menentu disini.." jawab Milo. "Sekarang jawab!" suruh Milo.

"Ada misi dan aku harus ngajak kamu kesana.." kata Kanon tenang.

"Misi apaan?" tanya Milo.

"Nanti juga tau.." jawab Kanon.

"Seru nggak?" tanya Milo lagi.

"Kan aku bilang, nanti juga tau!" jawab Kanon dengan nada agak naik.

"Kemana dulu!" tanya Milo again, ni anak rempong amat ya..

"NANTI JUGA TAU BUDEK!" teriak Kanon pake toa.

"Iya deh, ini yang terakhir, kenapa kamu nggak ajak Saga ato yang lain aja?" tanya Milo.

"Saga mah nggak bisa dipercaya.." kata Kanon.

"Kalo yang lain.. Ehemm... Mu lagi reparasi cloth para Bronze Saints yang rusak berat gara-gara lawan Hades, Aldebaran lagi ke Brazil, DM mah ogah diajak, Aiolia lagi pergi ke masa lalu gara-gara diajak ma Regulus XD, Shaka meditasi melulu, Roshi masih di Rozan, Aiolos masih latihan, Shura lagi latihan nyanyi, katanya mau ikut lomba nyanyi di negara jauh bernama Indonesia, gara2 lagunya Antara Benci dan Rindu, Camus lagi pergi and Aphro bilang nanti kulitnya rusak, trus mau menipedi apalah itu.." lanjut Kanon.

"Kulit? Emang laut apa?" tanya Milo.

"Entah, nggak nyambung tu orang.." jawab Kanon.

"Okelah kalau begitu, _Lumayan__ buat__ cuci__ mata_, ayo kita pergi.." kata Milo. *yang di miringin itu pikiran Milo*

"Nanti kutunggu kau dibawah.. Bye.." kata Kanon.

"Di..bawah?" Milo bertanya-tanya, kok dibawah?

Saint Seiya

"Lho? Kok kita ke Siberia? DINGIN KANON!" teriak Milo.

"Lumayan, kan bisa ketemu Camus, ada yang pengen ditanyain.." kata Kanon menjawab kemarahan Milo.

"Ca..camus?" tanya Milo, ia semakin bertanya-tanya, apa sih misi Athena ke Kanon?

"CAMUS!" panggil Milo sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang dipanggil nggak menoleh.

"Lho? Sensei, itu, Milo teriak tuh.." kata Hyoga.

"Biarin aja, anggap kalau ia tidak ada.." jawab Camus dingin, liburannya terganggu.

"Camus" panggil Kanon, yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ngapain jauh-jauh kesini?" tanya Camus.

"Misi Athena, kami perlu bantuanmu.." jawab Kanon.

"Lalu... Kenapa kau ajak Milo?" tanya Camus, tetap coooollll.

"Karena nggak ada yang bisa diajak lagi.." jawab Kanon.

"Oh, aku tahu misi apa, ayo ikut.." kata Camus, Kanon, Hyoga & Milo cuma mengekor.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Milo.

"Ini Bluegard, Milo" jawab Kanon.

"Bluegard? Humm.. Inkarnasi-ku kan pernah kesini.." kata Milo.

"Ini tempatnya, Kanon.." kata Camus dingin.

"Thanks, Camus.." kata Kanon.

"Ayo Hyoga, mari kita pergi.." kata Camus tak memperdulikan Milo.

"Tunggu Camus, kau mau ke-" kata Hyoga.

"Dia hanya mengantar, ayo Milo, kita masuk" kata Kanon mengajak.

Saint Seiya

"Berantakan amat ya?" tanya Milo, nggak nyadar kalo kuilnya juga lebih ancur dari pada ni tempat..

"Bukannya kuil Scorpio juga berantakan?" ejek Kanon.

"Seenggaknya kan nggak seberantakan ini, iya kan Kanon?" tanya Milo.

"Kayaknya sama aja" jawab Kanon.

"Btw, untuk apa kita kesini? Kita dah sampai di TKP nih" tanya Milo, banyak nanya ni orang.

"Misi kita, mengambil orichalcum *Author: bener nggak nih tulisannya?* dari tempat Poseidon tertidur" jawab Kanon.

"HAH! Yes yes! YUHUUU!" teriak Milo gak karuan.

"Ha? Kamu gak miring kan, Milo?" tanya Kanon.

"Yeyyyy! Makasih dah ajak aku, Kanon! Dari dahulu inkarnasiku ampe sekarang, pengen banget ketemu Posseidon, minta tanda tangan trus foto-foto ma dia!" kata Milo yang menyebabkan Kanon sweatdrop.

"_Kayaknya __ni __orang__ beneran__ miring_" batin Kanon.

"Ayo buruan, dah nggak sabar nih!" kata Milo narik tangan Kanon.

"Iya iya, itu pintunya" kata Kanon yang dah agak kesel dan nyesel. Kesel karena Milo narik-narik dia dan nyesel gara-gara ngajak Milo kesitu. Mending dia jalanin misi sendirian.

"Humm... Nggak mau terbuka" kata Kanon.

"Umm.. Pake Galaxian Explosion aja!" kata Milo ngasal.

"Boleh juga tuh!" jawab Kanon.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"

Dan hancurlah pintu tak bersalah itu beserta dengan benjolan Milo. Kenapa? Karena Kanon lupa kalau ia tidak boleh menghancurkan sedikit barang disitu, makanya ia menjitak kepala Milo.

"Pintunya hancur nih, gara-gara kamu aja Milo!" kata Kanon.

"T.T Kanon jahat" kata Milo sedikit memelas.

"NO KOMEN!" bentak Kanon.

"Hiks hiks... Ayo masuk.." kata Milo.

Saint Seiya

"Non, gelap, berantakan dll nih" kata Milo agak ketakutan.

"Dasar, dah sampe tau!" kata Kanon.

"Akhirnya! Terima kasih ya Tuhan karena kau sudah membawa kami ke tanah yang benar!" kata Milo.

"_Sejak__ kapan __ni __anak__ tobat?_" tanya Kanon dalam hatinya.

"Ayo masuk, Milo" kata Kanon.

"Okelah kalau begitu" kata Milo lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

"WAW!"

"Indah sekali ini, nggak salah Kanon?" tanya Milo, nanya lagi!

"Salah, salahhhhh banget!" balas Kanon yang terlihat marah.

"Iya deh... Gak bakal nanya-nanya lagi.. Sorry ya Kanon"

"Dimaafkan! Nanya lagi 1 benjol di kepalamu" jawab Kanon.

"Emmm... Boleh nanya gak?" tanya Milo,

"Nanya apa?" tanya Kanon.

"Ini di Atlantis?" tanya Milo.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"CAKEP BANGET! Setauku Atlantis itu kan pulau yang hilang, jadi di laut terus ya... Lalu, kata orang tempat ini dah hilang berlamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa abad... Jadinya kalo ada yah mitologi itu bohong dan kita yang menemukannya XD" kata Milo yang sama sekali gak nyambung.

"Udah ah, banyak nanya, mendingan masuk aja" kata Kanon sambil menjitak kepala Milo yang banyak omong.

"Dimana ya benda yang kau maksud?" tanya Milo pada Kanon.

"Mungkin tempat guci Posseidon?" jawab Kanon gak yakin.

"Maybe..." kata Milo.

Saint Seiya

"Ini... Tempat guci Posseidon berada...?" tanya Milo, nanya lagi!

BLETAK!

"Adowww... Kok dijitak?" tanya Milo.

BLETAK!

"LAGI!"

"Kan dah kubilang, kalau nanya dijitak" kata Kanon.

"Tapi masa 2— adowww... 3 kali!"

"Hehehe.. Salah sendiri"

"KANON JAHAT! NANTI KUBILANGIN SAMA PAPA SAGA!" teriak Milo.

"WHATS! KAMU ANAKNYA SAGA AMA SIAPA!" teriak Kanon pake toa.

"SAMA MAMA CAMUS!" balas Milo masih sambil berteriak.

"CAMUS NIKAH AMA SIAPA!" teriak Kanon dengan toa yang sama.

"PAPA SAGA! UDAHHHH!" balas Milo.

"Siapa juga yang mulai.." kata Kanon.

"Udah, yuk cari" kata Milo.

Mereka pun mencari dimana guci Posseidon..

1 jam

2 jam

4 jam

10 jam *buset!*

"KANON! NGGAK KETEMU!" teriak Milo.

"..."

"Kanon?"

"DIMANA KANON!" teriak Milo lagi..

"WOIIIII! GAK USAH TERIAK BUNG!" teriak Kanon.

"Gomenne... Abis darimana?" tanya Milo.

"Humm? Habis liat-liat dalam istana ini, trus ketemu gucinya dimana!" kata Kanon.

"UAPA! Ayo masuk!" ajak Milo sambil narik tangan Kanon.

"Jadi ini toh tempatnya, keren juga" kata Milo yang tumben-tumbenan muji.

"Hmm? Kanon, kok bengong?" tanya Milo.

"Kanon!" panggil Milo lagi.

"KANON!" teriak Milo dengan toa yang tadi digunakan Kanon untuk 'perang' teriak dengannya.

Tetapi, sang Gemini itu tetap diam membisu. Lalu, Milo memutuskan untuk mencari orichalcum itu sendirian juga karena merasa itu adalah misinya. Sementara Kanon sendiri diam membisu karena ia punya firasat tidak enak.

**Inilah perang batin Kanon...**

_Apa, apa ini? Kenapa tempat ini masih begitu bagus? Padahal, seharusnya, tempat ini sudah hancur oleh tsunami Posseidon waktu itu kan? Apakah ini ulah guci itu? Ataukah orichalcum? Ah tidak, lebih baik positive thinking, kalau misalnya itu karena orichalcum, berarti setelah kami mengambil orichalcum tsb, maka tempat ini akan hancur dan kami berdua akan terkubur disini! Ayolah Kanon, positive thinking! Daritadi mikirnya berlebihan melulu!_

Dan perang batin itu tetap membuat Kanon diam membisu untuk waktu yang cukup lama...

"_Si__ Kanon__ kenapa __sih?__ Kesambet__ kali__ya.._" kata Milo dalam hatinya.

"Hoi, Kanon.." panggil Milo sekali lagi.

Berhasil! Kanon sadar!

"Eh, sorry deh Milo, btw, dah ketemu orichalcum-nya?" tanya Kanon to the point.

"Ketemu gimana? Ada juga kesasar!" jawab Milo dengan nada agak kesal.

"Hehe.. Lupa, kamu kan baru pertama kesini.." kata Kanon innocent *Author langsung teriak2 sambil loncat2 GaJe*

"Dasar Kanon =="

Saint Seiya

"Kok gak ada ya?" tanya Milo.

"Mungkin lenyap dibawa angin" jawab Kanon.

"Eh tunggu, kamu dah nanya berapa kali?" lanjut Kanon.

Milo cuma geleng2 kepala.

"Bebasin aja deh hari ini" kata Kanon, Kyaa, sambil senyum senyum gitu..

"Umm... Kanon" panggil Milo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kanon yang masih sibuk mencari orichalcum.

"Itu orichalcum bukan?" tanya Milo pada Kanon yang gak menoleh.

"Mana?" tanya Kanon.

"Itu!" jawab Milo sambil menunjuk sebuah patung.

"Oh iya, itu dia orichalcum! Ayo kita ambil!" kata Kanon semangat.

"Ayo.. Eitssss!" kata Milo sambil ngerem -?-

"Kenapa Milo?" tanya Kanon.

"Eh, itu patung siapa ma siapa?" tanya Milo innocent *sekali lagi, Author teriak2 sambil loncat2 GaJe*

"Kok kayaknya mukanya gak jauh-jauh sama yang pernah kita kenal ya?" tanya Kanon.

"Kayak.. Camus.." kata Milo sedikit menunduk.

"Ngapain nama aku dipake-pake?" tanya Camus yang entah dari kapan dan sejak kapan sudah disitu.

"EH! CAMUSSS!" teriak Milo sambil peluk Camus, Kanon masih ngeliatin patung itu.

"Gak usah peluk-peluk, kalian dah sejauh ini?" tanya Camus ttp.

"Udah donk, tuh orichalcum nya!" kata Milo.

"Lho? Itu kan.."

"Kenapa Camus?" tanya Milo yang ngeliatin Camus and Kanon bengong.

"Itu...bukannya Degel?" tanya Camus.

"Degel?" tanya Milo.

"Iya, saint Aquarius sebelum Camus" jawab Kanon.

"Hah! Yang mati di dasar laut itu? Beneran!" tanya Milo bertubi-tubi.

"Iya iya!" jawab Kanon.

"WOW! Untung aku bawa kamera,

tapi yang cewek tuh sapa?" tanya Milo lagi.

"Itu Lady Seraphina" kata Camus.

"Posseidon sebelum Julian-sama?" tanya Kanon.

"Iya, Degel juga adalah teman Unity, seadragon sebelum kau, Kanon" jawab Camus.

"Hiks, cuma aku yang gak ada hubungan apa pun disini.." kata Milo.

"Ada.." kata Camus.

"Scorpio Kardia melawan Rhadamanthys disini.. Juga dia yang membawa Unity keluar, lalu mati bertiga dengan Degel dan Lady Seraphina disini" kata Camus menjelaskan.

"YEYY!

Mati bertiga yuk disini!" ajak Milo.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kanon.

"Biar mati secara misterius XD" jawab Milo.

"GAK!" jawab keduanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Milo.

"Masih pengen hidup tau, belum pernah dating sama Haruna masa' tewas di kota hilang, oh no!" jawab Kanon.

"_Inilah__Kanon__yang__asli.._" batin Milo & Camus.

"Aku masih mau jadi ayah angkatnya Hyoga, gak mau mati hilang disini sama kalajengking" jawab Camus juga.

"Hiks hiks"

"Lebih baik kita segera mengambil orichalcum lalu kabur dari sini" kata Kanon.

"Bener juga" jawab keduanya, tumben kompak.

Kanon pun mendekat ke patung Degel dan Seraphina, lalu mengambil orichalcum dari tangan keduanya *Author teriak2 dan loncat2 GaJe untuk ketiga kalinya* Milo dan Camus hanya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari dari situ.

"Ayo Kanon! Sedikit lagi!" kata Milo.

"Sedikit lagi!" lanjut Milo.

"Ayo, tinggal 1 m!" kata Milo lagi.

"AYO~!" teriak Milo yang akhirnya malah dijitak sama Camus.

"Berisik" 1 kata dari Camus namun terkesan dingin dan marah.

"Hhhhhh! Aduh gak nyampe!" kata Kanon.

"Pendek sih!" kata Milo yang dikenai jitakan oleh Camus lagi.

"Tinggi kita bertiga kan sama" lanjut Camus.

"Oh iya, ane lupa" *PLAK! Kanon nampar Milo dengan slow motion.

Milo: Woi Author, kok aku ditampar ato dijitak mulu sih!

Author: Suka suka nyanyi di pinggir jalan~ Suka suka joget di pinggir jalan~

Milo: SERIUS!

Author: Iya, soalnya kan kamu yang paling enak jadi bahan tamparan atau jitakan XD

Milo: Sialan..

"Kok aku ditampar!" tanya Milo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena daritadi kamu berisik banget!" jawab Kanon.

"Huh, aku aja yang ambil!" kata Milo.

"NIH!" kata Milo sambil menyerahkan orichalcum.

"Nah, gini donk, jadi kamu kesini ada gunanya!" kata Kanon yang dilanjutkan dengan angukan Camus membuat Milo memiliki sebuah persimpangan 4 arah didahinya.

"KALIAN!" teriak Milo mempersiapkan scarlet needle.

"Mending kita cabut dari sini" kata Kanon menyarankan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Milo.

"Itu... Ada..." jawab Kanon terputus-putus.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Milo lagi.

"Ada..ada...ada...ada...ada..."

"Ada?" tanya Milo.

"Milo, liat kebelakang kamu deh" suruh Camus.

"Kena...pa.." tanya Milo dengan nada terputus setelah melihat..

"PATUNGNYA HIDUP!" teriak ketiganya, namun dengan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Milo dah merinding es puding merinding, Kanon dah ada dibelakang Camus dan Camus diem tak berbicara padahal dia ketakutan.

"Siapa..disitu?" tanya si wanita, trio gold saint itu dah ada di belakang tiang terdekat.

"Ehem ehem..."

"Siapa yang sembunyi disitu?" DEG! Degel menembak mereka bertiga pas di tengah hati mereka XD

"Namaku Aquarius Camus, dan ini kedua temanku, Gemini Kanon dan Scorpio Milo" kata Camus, dialah yang disuruh Camus and Kanon maju ke tempat Degel and Lady Seraphina.

"Saint?" tanya Degel.

"Ya, dan anda?" tanya Camus sedikit tersenyum *Untuk kesekian kalinya, Author teriak2 dan loncat2 GaJe*

"Aquarius..Degel.." jawab Degel.

"Ahh! Unity, dimana dia! Apa dia berhasil mengantar orichalcum ke tangan Athena-sama!" tanya Degel pada Camus.

"_Waduh,__jawab__apa__nih!_"

"Err.. Ya, ia berhasil.." kata Camus yang memang bener.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, iya kan, Lady Seraphina?" tanya Degel pada Lady Seraphina.

"Iya, Degel.. Dimana Unity sekarang?" tanya Seraphina.

"Ia sudah meninggal.." kata Kanon sedikit menyesal.

"Eh! Meninggal!" tanya Degel dan Lady Seraphina.

"Ini abad berapa?" tanya Degel.

"Abad...20.." jawab Camus.

"Sudah 2 abad lebih ternyata.." kata Degel.

"Kita tertidur begitu lama.." kata Seraphina.

"Eh eh eh, ini apaan?" tanya Milo, Kanon & Camus langsung ke tempat Milo.

"Mana?" tanya Kanon & Camus.

"Lho? Itu kan Kardia!" kata Degel.

"HAH! INI INKARNASIKU!" teriak Milo nggak karuan.

"Hiks.. Kawanku.. Seharusnya aku tak membawamu kesini.." kata Degel menyesal.

"Sudah, yang sudah pergi tidak akan kembali, lebih baik kalian berdua ikut kami naik ke atas" ajak Kanon.

"Benar, daripada mati karena hilang begini" lanjut Milo.

"Iya, ayo kita ke atas, Degel!" ajak Seraphina.

"Iya, ayo, kita ke tempat yang lain!" kata Camus semangat.

"Eh, teman-teman!" kata Kanon.

"Kenapa Non?" tanya Milo.

"Itu... Bukannya kalung itu..." kata Kanon sambil menunjuk barang yang dimaksud.

"KALUNG HADES!" kata mereka serempak.

"Ini kan punya Andromeda, sudah, nanti kita bawa pulang lalu kembalikan padanya saja" kata Milo yang kembali mendapat jitakan dari Kanon.

"DIA ITU TUBUH HADES! KAU INI BODOH!" teriak Kanon gak karuan yang bikin Camus langsung kaget.

"Andromeda itu tubuh Hades di abad ini?" tanya Camus, ups, Kanon keceplosan, makanya punya mulut tuh dijaga #dibakar Kanon pake galaxian explosion#

"Ah enggak kok, cuma pernah liat dia pake kalung itu" kata Kanon berusaha menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, kupikir... Tapi kenapa dia bisa punya kalung itu?" tanya Milo yang sudah selesai dengan benjolnya.

"Don't ask me okay!" kata Kanon.

"Iya iya, ini gimana keluarnya?" tanya Camus.

"Another Dimension yuk!" saran Milo yang langsung mendapat jitakan Camus.

Milo: Hiks, aku dijitak mulu.. AUTHOR KEJAM!

Author: Lho? Disini kan kamu tokoh utamanya.. Hiahaha..

Milo: Sesekali aku kek yang jitak Kanon! *dijitak*

Adoww! Kok dijitak lagi!

Author: Karena Kanon itu my favorite chara, sama Camus & Saga!

Milo: Nggak adil!

Author: Dan kamu jadi favorite aku soalnya enak buat dikerjain XD

Milo: Author EDAN!

"KOK DIJITAK LAGI!" tanya Milo dengan nada tinggi.

"Abis kamu gak pake otak sih ngomongnya!" kata Camus.

"Lho! Mending pake Another Dimension, Hyoga aja langsung dikirim ke kuil Libra kan?" edan ni anak.

"No talking, pokoknya nggak yah nggak, diem aja!" kata Camus.

"Pake Another Dimension aja.." kata Kanon.

Camus diam seribu kata sedangkan Milo hanya nyengir2 GaJe. Kanon beserta Degel & Lady Seraphina cuma diam saja melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat itu.

"Kalian nggak apa-apa kan? Ayo kita per-" terlambat! Tempat itu akan runtuh, Kanon kok telat mulu ya?

"ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

Saint Seiya

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu di kuil Scorpio...

"Ohayou, Milo!" panggil Saga dan Kanon bareng.

"Ohayou.." jawab Milo malas.

"Napa Mil? Mau dijitak lagi?" tanya Kanon.

"Nggak, kalian ngapain?" tanya Milo.

"Mau ke Papacy, ngasih ini.." jawab Saga sambil nunjukkin kalung Shun.

"Oh, ke Shun atau Pope Shion?" tanya Milo lagi.

"Shun-lah, mending Pope Shion tau ni kalung.." jawab Saga sewot.

"Oh, ikut donk, mau ke kuil Camus.." kata Milo.

"Ok.."

Mereka pergi melewati kuil Sagitarius *ketemu Aiolos yang emank mau ke Papacy buat ngasih laporan* dan kuil Capricorn, tapi mereka gak pergi gitu aja, mereka mampir buat denger Shura nyanyi..

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil Aquarius..

"AURORA EXECUTION!"

"He? Hyoga dah balik dari Siberia?" tanya Milo.

"Kayaknya belom.." jawab Kanon.

"Trus, kok Camus latihan sendiri?" tanya Milo.

"Mending kita samperin" ajak Saga.

"Hah? Itu kan Degel?" kata Milo kaget.

"Iya yah, itu Degel!" kata Kanon.

"Ternyata mereka latihan bersama, ayo ke Papacy!" kata Saga.

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di Papacy...

"Kau yakin mau mengembalikan kalung itu?" tanya Milo.

"Gak usah.." jawab Kanon, lalu melemparnya ke dalam danau.

"Kok dilempar?" tanya Milo.

"Biar gak akan ada yang tahu dan inget kalung ini lagi!" jawab Kanon sedikit ketus.

"Kalo gitu aku ke tempat Pope Shion dulu" kata Saga dengan sedikit tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Mau kemana Milo?" tanya Kanon.

"Hmm? Daripada bosen, mending kita karaoke-an ampe malem.." jawab Milo dengan sedikit tersenyum *untuk yang terakhir, Author teriak2 dan loncat2 GaJe*

"Boleh tuh! Ajak Aiolia ama Shura yuk! Kan mereka suaranya lumayan bagus!" kata Kanon.

"Hahahaha.." tawa mereka berdua.

"Eh? Ada Milo sama Kanon" kata Shun.

"Ngapain kalian ketawa?" tanya Seiya.

"Mau ikut gak? Kita mau karaoke-an!" jawab Milo yang agak ngakak.

"Boleh tuh, ayo Shun!" ajak Seiya.

"Kok ngajak Shun?" tanya Kanon.

"Shun kan jago nyanyi, gak tau yah?" jawab Seiya.

PLAK!

Seiya ditampar Shun! Milo sama Kanon cengo, sambil berpikir:

"_Seiya__ dan __Shun __beneran __pacaran!_"

"Kok ditampar sih, Shun!" tanya Seiya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seperti Milo.

"Aku kan suaranya biasa aja, malah dibilang bagus! Seiya bener-bener!" sepertinya kali ini, Kanon dan Milo tidak salah, mereka kayak pacaran.

"Okelah kalo mau ikut.. Ayo ke kuil Shura ma Aiolia!" kata Kanon.

"Ote.. Nanti Shun nyanyi yang bagus ya~" ejek Seiya, sekali lagi, ia dijitak.

"Hahaha~" tawa Milo dan Kanon.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Duh, endingnya gak enak nih...

Buntu ide..

Seiya: Yeheee~ I am keluar~

Milo: Hiks, sudah berapa banyak Kanon menjitakku?

Author: Umm.. Banyak~

Milo: AUTHOR! *ngacungin scarlet needle* NANTI KAMU BIKIN FIC BUAT NGERJAIN KANON GAK!

Author: Bikin, kenapa~?

Milo: AKU YANG KERJAIN DIA YAH!

Author: Nggak ahh~

Milo: Kenapa?

Author: Pengen Camus yang jailin, kan bikin Camus OOC!

Milo: *ngacungin scarlet needle*

Author: Iya iya, sama Milo deh~

Milo: YES!

Shun: HAH!

Seiya: Mi..milo...a...ada..Camus..

Camus: *deathglare pada Author dan Milo*

Author: *dah pergi*

Milo: *merinding es puding merinding*

Camus: Gak jadi..

Author & Milo: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
